


night at the park

by foofighternut



Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foofighternut/pseuds/foofighternut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the only place they can let go....</p>
            </blockquote>





	night at the park

**Author's Note:**

> So im going for the surprise thing... you find out about who it is until the end.

The secluded park gave the perfect place for what was about to happen. It was 1:46 AM, It was dead quiet only the wind howling between the trees.

They saw each other in the place accorded. No questions ask, the questions were not needed. Only the anger, frustration, lust, and Love. Eyes connected for a few seconds that was all it took to get them started, weeks of self pleasure to the thought of one another was not enough.

Lips mashed together hard, unrelenting bites, tongues tasting blood from the bites, fingers pulling at clothes, Nails scratching skin until it was bloody. One of them enter the other with brutal force, hitting the exact place needed. A song of moans and grunts was product of their rushed copulation. After it was done they held each other hard not wanting to let go, this was the only place they could have this, here they were only two strangers in the night.

They put their clothes back on, backs to the other. With one last kiss they went their own way Bruce looked up to the sky, the bat signal in the sky ending the wonderful dream he just had, he got in to the bat mobile already in his suit. When he got to the site, Commissioner Gordon was already explaining the trouble to a tidy looking superman, not a hair out of place Gordon left them to solve the case.

The silence was awkward but welcomed, nothing was said of what happen in the park only knowing looks and the musky scent of sex on them.

They finish the case capture the bad guy and went on their way, no questions asked they were not needed only patience until the next time in the park.


End file.
